Making Electricity
by keeper37
Summary: Simba and Nala reunite in the jungle and have one 'wild' night at a party-like event Simba calls a Chama. Rated 'M' just to be safe, for strong suggestive themes and strong drug and alcohol references.


**Author's Note:**

Welp, in my profile I said I may or may not make it. looks like I did.

This is practically a complete fiction story about Nala and Simba's time in the jungle, inspired by MGMT's _Electirc Feel_. It is rated 'M' for strong suggestive themes, and strong drug and alcohol references so beware.

Sorry for the relapse from TLK in the beginning but I needed to start somewhere and had no idea where to begin. And if you've read 'Alive' you could tell I like to incorporate part of the actual movie(s) into my stories to make them feel a bit more than regular fiction.

Speaking of 'Alive,' and pertaining only to those who have read it, sorry for the late updates on that story (although I've learned i update pretty quickly compared to other authors on the site) but I've been in the mood kind of described in 'Making Electricity' and it's kind of hard to continue to write 'Alive' at the moment especially when I'm at a really dark part of the story which completely is the opposite of the mood of this story and the mood I've been in for the past while. But don't worry, it is still coming.

Like I said, this story is pretty heavily inspired by MGMT's _Electirc Feel _music video so I would strongly advise watching that before reading the story.

Soooo, here it is... Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Making Electricity<span>

Through all my years in the jungle, I've found that sometimes animals come here. They almost seem to escape here when they feel necessary. I've seen them party, I've seen them have fun, I've seen them do some wacky things. There is something attractive about this place. I should know, I've lived here for the second half of my life. The strange plants, the beautiful scenery, the sort of ecstasy that flows from the land, they all….add, to the magic. I've been to some of these ritual-like festivities recently and I can tell you, they are insane.

Imagine. You are wandering in a strange foreign land. Sometimes you know where you are going, sometimes you don't but it doesn't matter because you end up where the jungle wants you to be. You walk down the root of a large blossoming tree into an area almost like a swampy bayou but less moist and more green. You begin to see things you have never seen before; things you know don't exist or don't know exist. But you don't take note of these things because they are….normal. The sky changes between the most beautiful colors and as the setting sun peers through the trees, you start to wonder what the night has in store for you. You already here music as other creatures have begun the merriment. Some are preparing for the rest of the attendees by creating fruit mixtures from both the normal and obscene trees nearby. Some are chilling with mates they either have brought themselves, or just met. You see some friends, whether you know them or not, and they hand you a pedal full of drink and the party begins.

There is dancing and conversing and everything seems right, there is not a care in the world. True Hakuna Matata. Nobody has come to impress anyone, they all have come as they were, as their natural selves. It all is so native and natural and a bit primitive but deep down, you feel like this is how it should be. Out in the open, out in nature, under the sun and moon, and celebrating because you can, you are here to have fun. You feel connected with the world around you, you feel your ancestral roots being sprouted again. You feel good. And when it all seems like things couldn't get any better, you look across the clearing and see her.

*o*

She stood over me, letting out a low growl with every huff. It wasn't until I was lying flat on my back with this strange lioness pinning me down that I realized….

"Nala?" I said, unable to close my dropped jaw in utter disbelief. With every passing second, that one word seemed to sink in more and more until her expression changed from defensive aggression to calm confusion. She seemed taken pack and quickly got off me. I could tell what she was thinking. 'How does this scruffy piece of jungle meat know me?'

Her face didn't change from an expression of complete confusion as I got up. She backed up trying to sort this all out. "Is that really you?" I said with complete hope.

Her expression remained constant even as she slowly articulated the words, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Simba."

She squinted her eyes as she focused on my features. "Simba?" She mumbled skeptical. I gave her a light head nod but the excitement in my face in finally seeing my friend again would have been just as good of an answer. With that, it hit her.

Her ears twitched and flopped forward then back to normal as we both let out shouts of enthusiasm. We moved toward each other and gave a little bump on the forehead before prancing around each other with half audible phrases that were meant to be questions. It felt so good to see her again. There was so much catching up to do on both our parts but we had no idea where to start.

After a while I was able to make out the first audible phrase of our encounter. "Where did you come from?"Nala exclaimed but I was too busy with my own excitement, I completely left it unnoticed.

"This is cool, it's great to see you!" I shouted.

"It's great to see you!" She said a bit softer than my obnoxious yell .

Almost at the same time Timon came stomping over. "Hey, what's going on here?" I guess I should have realized he would have no idea what was going on since the last thing he knew, he was going to be Nala's afternoon snack. But at the time I didn't seem to even acknowledge his presence.

Nala and I just continued on. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Now Timon got a little irate. "Hey! What's going on here!" He shouted.

I guess I couldn't ignore him forever. I leaned down to his level to explain. "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" We looked at each other for half a second and I could have sworn I saw a hint of allure on her face toward me but it wasn't big enough for me to notice until later. I just continued on after Timon questionably yelled, "Friend?" "Yeah. Hey Pumba! Come over here!" I called out to invite over the fat hog whose head was still stuck underneath a root. He popped it out and waltzed over. "Nala, this is Pumba. Pumba, Nala."

"Please to meet your acquaintance." He said with the upmost traits of a gentleman.

"Pleasure's all mine." Nala said in response.

I think Timon was the only one that noticed how weird it was; one second, Nala was running after Pumba trying to eat him, then I came in and we started fighting, and now we are all peachy and introducing ourselves. Even I overlooked the strange sequence of events. "How do you do. Whoa, wait, time out!" He said, holding his arms out straight then signed a 'T' with hands, all before rubbing his eyes with his tiny fingers. His voice dropped down to be surprisingly calm. "Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you." He said, pointing to me and Nala respectively. "But she wants to eat him." Now pointing at Nala and Pumba respectively. "And, everybody's okay with this?" He suddenly jumped back to his normal flamboyant jumpy self as he shouted, "Did I miss something!" all the while finishing with heavy pants.

"Relax Timon." I ordered dropping my head back down to his level.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here this whole time. And your mother, what will she think?" Nala said normally but I felt like there was some hidden meaning behind it, like she knew I killed my father. I couldn't face that, not right now.

"She doesn't have to know." I said hopefully. "Nobody has to know." I added.

She got close to me and for a moment, I got lost in those beautiful caring eyes of hers. "Of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" I was a bit confused.

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede." She said sorrowfully.

"He did? What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters, you're alive. And that means…" Her face lit up. "You're the king!"

"King?" Timon flung his arms and let out a raspberry. "Lady, have you got your lion crossed." I don't think anyone noticed the small pun.

"King?" Pumba looked shocked. I really didn't need this. "Your majesty. I gravel at your feet." He crawled over and grabbed my paw, kissing it. Which was embarrassing enough for me, I don't know how he didn't have the shame to do it.

"Stop it." I pulled my leg back from the pig.

"It's not gravel, it grabble. And don't, he's not the king." Timon said, pushing up against Pumba's nose and letting out a few mild chuckles. He quickly changed emotions as he snapped his head up toward me. "Are you?"

"No."

"Simba?"

I could tell Nala was a bit taken back but I had to reassure her. "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gunna be but….that was a long time ago." I couldn't take it much longer, I began to walk off.

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?" Timon prosed curiously.

"Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" He said, raising a fist.

I looked up at Nala and smiled but she didn't notice. It was weird, I saw her nervously bite her lip like she was trying to hold something in. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes." She bent down to Timon's level with a smile and a hasty look, like she couldn't wait for something any longer. I didn't know what it was but she was really ready to let go whatever it was she was holding in.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us." He walked a few steps over to Pumba and smacked his nose a few times. "Right Simba?"

I looked back at Nala and her face was screaming for me not to say, 'yes.' Not only that. I wouldn't mind a bit of time alone. I looked around a bit unsure before coming to my conclusion. "Maybe you better go."

Timon's jaw just dropped. "It starts. You think you know a guy." He said as he and Pumba began walking off.

"Timon and Pumba, you learn to love 'em." I said rolling my eyes, trying to be awkward which would have completely failed if Nala wasn't distracted by something else. Her head was dropped and she looked really sad. Why? I don't know.

"What?" I asked concerned as I walked over to her. She didn't move. "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." She pulled her head up and looked at me. I swear those eyes are hypnotic. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me." She dropped her head again.

"Hey, it's okay."

She moved over to me and without hesitation placed her muzzle underneath mine. "I've really missed you."

I responded "I've missed you to." truthfully and naturally, like an instinct. I then moved my head toward hers and we began to nuzzle each other.

And thus began one of the greatest nights of my life.

We sat there nuzzling for what seemed like forever. Once we stopped, she looked up at me with a similar look she gave Timon when she asked for us to be alone for a bit, and asked "Is there someplace we can go….to be alone?" It wasn't until then that I realized what it was she was so hurried to let out. She must have gotten so excited to see me, she wanted…

I nervously smiled back. "Yeah, w- well we're alone now… I mean, we could head that way if you want…. to get away from Timon and Pumba." I nervously threw my head in the direction opposite of Timon and Pumba. Ugh, if I had any charm at all before, it was out the window at that moment. But thankfully she must have thought it was cute because she let out a few giggles as she headed into some think brush. I slowly followed but when I passed through it, she was nowhere to be seen. "Nala?" And as if a cue, she dove out of a nearby bush and tackled me hard on the ground.

She sat on top of me with her hind legs around my waist and her front legs up by her side as she sat up straight and leaned her chest back. "I still can pin you down." She then leaned down on me and placed her head only a few centimeters away from mine. "Just like old times." She slowly got up and I could have sworn I felt her chest brush up against mine. I laid my head back and upside down to watch as she walked away, tail swaying gracefully. I rolled over and got to my feet. I couldn't help but grin as that beautifully and wild tan lioness strutted away.

She stopped and turned her head back as if she read my mind. I stiffened up and pulled an emotionless expression on my face just in case she did read my mind. But her face didn't show any insult or disappointment. More like seductiveness. "Aren't you coming?" I let out a smile, relieved, and followed her off into the jungle.

As we walked, me intentionally walking behind her (I wasn't going to give up that view), I swore the twilight sun ripping through the canopy made it look like electricity was running through her body. The supernatural effect just added to the appeal.

It was perfect; the jungle made everything seem so natural, so right. The lighting created the mood. The cool and moist air mixed with the scent of the one I was trailing. The entire ambiance; it all was just so perfect.

Up ahead, Nala came to a stop and casually turned around to face me. That face. There was something about it but it just called to me. I think she was able to control her eagerness now because she seemed more smooth and relaxed, rather than skittish and eager. She came up to me and her seducing eyes never left mine but she kept walking, right past me. You could practically smell the passion between us. As she slowly strutted by however, her tail rubbed the entire length of my body starting with my neck and ending with an intentional tangle of tails. This caught my attention as my head twitched upward. I threw my head around to see what she would do next but all I could see was that sexy smile and a certain 'look' that told me all I needed to know of what would happen tonight. She went off the trail and moved through heavy brush.

Slowly, I came up to follow her. As I emerged through the thicket as well, I saw stand next to a small body of water. She came up to a tree and seductively stretched out her entire body, ending in a pose where her legs were fully extended, pushing her upper body forward and a bit upward making her chest stick out a bit. I have to admit, if that pose with those long legs and elegant body, not to mention the form, wasn't enough to turn a lion on, I don't know what would. I felt my face get red as I let out an awkward and nervous smile.

She smiled back but with much more confidence. "If I do remember correctly, you weren't that much of a swimmer back home. Care for a lesson?" She said seductively.

I don't know what hit me, but I somehow felt like I had all the charm in the world. My awkward grin turned into a charming, handsome smile as I smoothly heard my words slip out of my mouth. "Oh, you have no idea." I walked up to her and we both entered the small pond step by step. We finally got to a point where if we stood on our hind legs, we would only have the upper part of our chests above the water. Once we got in deep, I swam over to her. She had her back facing me but noticed my approach and turned toward me. I didn't stop. I swam up and wrapped my paws below her arms and on her back. She, in return, pressed her bare chest up against mine and placed her arms on my shoulders. "Whoa girl." I said coolly.

She smiled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hmph, not at all. You did everything right."

And just like that, our muzzles were locked. I felt her tongue on my lips and I opened my jaw to let it slip in. In return, I gave her mine. Her arms started rustling through my mane and mine were moving up and down her back. I then moved on and placed my paws on her hips. I started to give in as her weight was constantly being pushed up on me and we both fell back with a splash. When we resurfaced, we moved to a shallower end of the pond and continued where we left off.

At this point, she was somewhat on her side and I was pushing up on top of her. My arms were rubbing her shoulders but one soon found it nestled on her body between our two midsections. She readjusted herself to where she was more underneath me. The water felt so great, coming up about halfway up our sides if we were both lying next to each other. But we weren't so while her back side rested in the water, my elbow and feet were the only things getting wet. I felt her move her legs around not only to fit in to the puzzle that we have become, but also to send a message. I received the message clearly as if it was being shouted to me and I repositioned myself as well.

X

Afterwards, we were lying there cuddled next to each other. I was behind her with an arm wrapped around her stomach and she was reclining on my torso. "Thanks for the swimming lesson." I said. I look back at it now and think 'That wasn't the _best_ thing to say? A bit cheesy.' But I had to say something.

It didn't matter though because it must have worked. Nala just gave a small chuckled and responded, "Anytime. Besides, I think I needed it more than you did." We sat for a few more moments before she continued on. "So living out here must have been pretty crazy. It must have been wild to live like the true animals we are with no laws, no boundaries, nothing to guide us but our own moral conscious."

I let out a small laugh. "Heh, yeah."

"So tell me. Is there anything real exotic that you would do in your spare time?" She turned her head to look at me.

"What do you mean by 'exotic?'"

"Well you know. Anything that you normally wouldn't do if you were still in the Pridelands." She explained.

I froze for a moment. Should I tell her about the ritual-like parties that sometimes go on here? The Chama as we call them. About how all the animals in the surrounding area just let loose? And about the occasional herbs and brews that we'd consume to feel and see things we've never dreamed of?...But what if she would judge me? "Well, we do do some crazy things out here."

"We? As in you Timon and Pumba?"

"Well, yes. And the other animals in the jungle."

"You know more?"

"Eh, yes and no. I've run into them but I don't know them…" I felt awkward. How was I going to explain this.

"Well what do you do?"

Her sapphire eyes shone with curiosity and wild intrigue. I had to tell her. But there really was no good way to do so. The best way was to show her. "Come with me." I said as I got up from our glorious hold we had on each other and began walking back to the trail we were first heading down on.

"Where are we going?" Nala asked calmly with a hint of playfulness.

"You'll see." I said to the lioness that was now trailing me.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me?"

"I could try but it wouldn't work as well compared to if I showed you." I explained, which was true.

"Oh. Well then. What are you going to show me?" I heard her say now with more playfulness. I couldn't help but smile as I rolled my eyes. I figured it was best not to say anything

We came up to a clearing where one of the more recent parties were but to my surprise, it was completely vacant. "This is what you wanted to show me?" Nala said a bit disappointed, seeing how I have stopped and must have figured this was the place. The only in the opening was a few large Goliath leaves that we used to hold some drinks and some left over herbs and 'mad-floras,' what we called the exotic plants that occasionally made us feel like we were flying.

"Well, I thought it was. Th-they've must be having one someplace else." I finally answered back a bit taken back and disappointed myself.

I watched as Nala stepped forward into the opening. She came up to one of the strangely colored purple and red flowers lying on the ground. Being her curious self, she bent down to smell it. I held back a laugh as she snapped her head back and recoiled with a twitch of nearly every muscle in the face from the potent and unusual scent of the mad-flora. "Whoa." She said, still recovering from her cringe caused by the strange plant. I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. "This thing smells kind of funky." She said as she looked at me innocently. "Kind of making me feel a little weird, I have to admit." She sounded a bit worried but my continued minor chuckles I think convinced her she would be fine. Besides, that won't be her only encounter with those things.

"Come on, I think I know where it is." I smiled back calmly.

Her face twitched back to mild confusion as she let out a friendly huff. "Where _what_ is?"

"Come on." I jumped through some bushes and continued on to another popular spot. It took a while before I heard her follow me through the bushes, probably because she waited back for a second to roll her eyes or let out some mild frustration because of me. I can be quite irksome sometimes, but deep down I knew she liked my antics. She always has.

It seemed like we were walking for a quite while but since Nala only asked if we were there yet about fifty times, it must not have been too long. I learned from my previous mistake to not stop at the meeting spots when I came across them so that I wouldn't have the shame of not knowing where to find these parties that was just the right amount of 'wild' that I could tell Nala was looking for. We must have passed through three or four spots where I thought I would find something going on, including the first one, but like I said, I didn't stop so Nala hopefully thought I knew where I was going.

It wasn't too much longer that I came across a small chipmunk crawling through a bush. "Wait here." I told Nala so that she wouldn't see me talking to such an inferior rodent. I sometimes felt like the jungle had made me soft and I didn't want Nala to see that weakness. I approached the small animal and bent down to its level. "Hey." I whispered. It must not have heard me in amongst its own fumbling and monologues seeing as it apparently was talking to itself. "Hey…..Psst!"

"Huh, wha- what?" It poked its head out looking around for the origin of the noise.

"Hey, where is the Chama at tonight?"

"Can't a guy take a piss…..*Hick-up* Well, looky here big ole feline. Her kmm crnm." The little thing said, or began to say before his words trailed off to mumbles only he could probably hear, obviously drunk.

"Listen, I just need to know which location it's at tonight."

"And why should I tell *hick-up* you?"

"Because if you don't, I could be having my evening snack a bit early." I guess I wasn't completely soft.

It stared at me for a second more registering what I said than actually considering not telling me. "Very well then. It's at the place where the moon shines through to the forest floor, and the trees look peculiareily strange." I didn't know if that second to last word was a real word or not but I just accepted it. And luckily for me, I knew where the little rodent was talking about. The first time I went to a Chama it was there. They're not there often but when they are, they are big so quite honestly I wasn't disappointed in the delay Nala and I had in finding the place.

"Who are you talking too?" Nala said as she came up behind me. I kind of froze for a bit but realized it couldn't be that bad for a lion to be talking to a chipmunk right? Besides she didn't seem too shocked that I befriended a meerkat and a boar.

"Why heellloo." The drunken chipmunk said as he laid his eyes on Nala. "Sorry ma'am, you are a bit too big for me. Not in the wide sense thought!" He quickly caught himself. "*Hick-up* as in the whole, tall….big….lion kind of way….But I would have to say, you have beautiful eyes." The rodent smiled and charmingly raised his eyebrows a few times, forgetting his last conclusion about Nala's size. Nala just suspiciously raised an eyebrow before turning her gaze toward me, mentally asking me if she could smack the little guy.

"Heh, he's drunk." I said to her awkwardly. She gave me that suspicious but curious leer again. Why did she fancy that look so much now? I opened my mouth, about to say something but she beat me to it.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Her ear perked up as her eyes followed the point of her ear.

I began to focus on the sound as well. "It sounds like…." Before I could finish, I knew what it was. We were close. "Music." I said concluding my statement. My face lit up which puzzled Nala but I didn't want to explain. "Come with me!" I said before running off.

"Simba, wait up!" She called after me. I kept running as the music was getting louder and louder. Just a bit farther….

I burst through some thick branches of some trees and looked upon the beginning of tonight's Chama. It was glorious. The twilight was just coming to an end at that time and some of the attendees were already stumbling around. It brought a mild smile to my face; lightweights. It wasn't long before Nala came out of the trees and stood next to me.

Her expression told of surprise, uncertainty, and bewilderment at what was going on. "Whoa. What is this?"

"This is what we here call a Chama. I hope this is 'wild' enough to satisfy." I said coolly. There it was again, my selective charm. Why did that only come so sparingly? I guess it doesn't matter tonight. I'm not trying to find a mate, I already have one. I looked over at Nala. I could see the playful part of herself just jumping up and down inside her. She might not know what was going on but I could tell she was ready for it.

We casually strolled in to the Chama, walking past a strange tree-sized plant that was resting behind a few creatures fiddling around with make-shift instruments creating hypnotic forms of music. The sun glistened as it set in the distance behind an infinite sea of trees and the small torch-like candles just brought out the feel of the area. I could tell Nala was enjoying it as well. Her mouth hasn't closed completely since we arrived and know her to be a curious cat, she was loving all of what she had no idea was going on. We walked through a bit further, her close to my side, and I began to recognize some creatures. They gave me some head nods as I walked by and I returned with some as well. I looked over at this panther I have seen many times and he was stroking, almost petting this cheetah that he must have met not too long ago. He always was with a different female at almost all Chamas, but I never cared. These things were meant for us to be free so why would I judge anyone and why would anyone expect to be judged?

"Simba, this is…." Nala said as we continued to walk through the crowd. She never directly looked at me but I could tell she was still focused on staying next to my side.

"Go on…" I said a bit comically.

"Amazing." She finished. "I don't know what it is but I feel….I don't know but I like it!" She said placing her eyes on me for the first time since we arrived. I could see her mouth was finally closed as well. The music being played by not only the group in front of the strange tree, but also but random attendees who brought their own make-shift instruments, filled the air and help make the party scene.

"Creatures all along the jungle line up to receive what you get here." I found myself saying. Quite honestly, I didn't even know what it meant but it felt right to say. We came to a nicely positioned rock and sat down on it. Animals were swinging around, throwing their paws in the air as if guided by puppeteers, and just letting themselves go; conversing to strangers, making new friends and just enjoying themselves in the substances that they either brought themselves or got from someone else. I wonder if we could get our paws on something…

We sat for a moment people watching. Some animals had tribal markings on them that you could tell was recently applied (either by themselves or others) with some kind of plant dye. I thought for a moment how Nala would look in some.

"So this is what you were talking about." Nala shot me a playful smile. I smiled back and turned my head back to the crowd. I don't know how I didn't notice this before but there were two female jaguars with their lips locked right in front of us. One of them spotted me and gave me a seductive wink. I embarrassingly blushed, hoping to whoever that Nala didn't see it. I don't think she did though. Not too far off was another lioness grinding up on a tiger. I quickly looked at Nala. Hopefully she wouldn't get offended especially with me staring and all. But she just said as she was still staring at the sight, "Heh, looks like they're having fun." I chuckled a bit more at the fact that that was not what I thought her reaction would be.

She turned her head toward me and we started making out. I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous with my bug eyes wide open as I was struck by complete surprise but I soon eased into the kiss and returned the favor.

"And that was for?" I asked once we separated.

"A strange feeling I just got." She said. I could see a playful glare in her eyes. She calmly got up. "Come on."

I got up to follow her. "Where are we going?"

"I want whatever it is I keep seeing some of these creatures drink from Goliath leaves." She looked back at me expecting a response.

"Let's just call it Jungle Juice. Suits the theme right?" I said again with my charm.

We walked off to find someone who would supply us with some refreshments, which honestly wasn't hard to do. This small raccoon ended up giving us some of his brew. Nala was a bit more hesitant to take a drink than I but I couldn't say I've never had something like that before. I lapped up a few sips as soon as he handed me the drink. It was pretty good, better than some that I've had before. It was a fruity blend, strong on the dragon fruit (how he got a hold of some, I have no idea) with a hint of apple. It was pretty strong which I figured might through Nala off a bit since she never really had anything like these drinks before.

My analysis of the drink lasted only a split second after I took the taste sip, seeing if it would be suitable for Nala. I figured she could handle it so I handed her some. "It's good." She took it a bit hesitantly and took a few sniffs. She placed the leaf up to her muzzle and let the liquid run down her throat. It was much more graceful than my lapping.

To my surprise, she was able to hold her own as she finished the entire drink. When she moved the leaf away from her face, she drew her head back a bit and gently shook it while blinking around. I couldn't help but let out a bit of a giggle. "Whoa. That's strong." She said, trying to hold back the cringe that was just natural. "But good." She finished her statement as she looked at me with a happy smile just before licking her lips.

"Heh, glad you like it."

The music picked up the beat as more animals started to arrive. It was already dark and the creatures around were mere silhouettes among the fireflies and a large bonfire that was quickly erected and lit. We moved toward another part of the Chama where a small basin was left open. At this point, we had had a few drinks and I could tell (Nala especially) that we were getting a bit tipsy. We laid down together, her resting on my chest and me leaning back, balancing a leaf filled with the raccoon's mix in my paw. I lowered it down to my mate's muzzle and she took a small slurp. She rubbed her head in my chest mane as thanks I presume before speaking. "Thanks for bringing me here. This is wonderful."

"And the best part is yet to come." I said calmly as if she knew what I was talking about. She just looked at me. I smiled back, "You'll see."

We continued to sit for a bit, talking. It was really the first time we reminisced about our childhood, growing up, and about each other since we reunited. It might have been the drinks but we were laughing a lot….Actually, I take that back. Even though we were a bit drunk, we had a lot of fond memories together that didn't need the aid of altering liquids to be entertaining. How did I completely miss it as a cub? We knew each other so much, we shared so much together, we were perfect for each other.

Her playful side took over again as a marked up tigress strutted by our post. She turned her head to directly face mine. Our noses were perfectly aligned and not too far off. "Will you…" She took her eyes off mine, embarrassed I guess. I don't think she knew about the whole _no judging_ thing at Chamas. She put her eyes back on mine and formed her mouth to that of an eager yet shy smile. "Will you mark me up? Like the others?" I didn't really know what she meant until I looked around and saw the tribal markings on some of the animals around.

I gave her a small smile and ran my fingers into some mossy mud that I noticed was next to my position, only after I placed my elbow in it when we first laid down. I slapped some gently on her nose. She blinked simultaneously while changing her smile from a shy one to her regular one that I loved so much. I looked around and called out to a passing animal, "Get me some ink." I was too drunk to even register what animal he was or to even realize that calling that out to some random dude was probably not the best way to get the ink. But sure enough, he came back and handed me carved out bowls of purple and red dye. I ran my fingers through the putty and started with both my thumbs in between her eyes. As I did so, she closed her eyes, naturally to avoid getting gunk in them, but as I ran them up her face and stopped somewhere behind the ears she slowly eased open her eyes which were dead locked on mine even while they were closed. It was…_sexy_… to see that.

I continued to mark her up, making swirls around her shoulders. She moved closer so that I couldn't have to move or reach so far. I ran my color dyed paws down her back and gave her bottom a smooth rub as I made more designs in her fur. I reached under her belly and gently rubbed it. She closed her eyes and leaned closer. I continued to move my paws down her under section and passed her hind legs to her tail. When I did, she let out a small moan. I don't think it bothered anyone, besides it was only for half a second and that was part of the freedom and guilt-free pleasure of these Chamas. I quickly glanced over her without even the slightest movement of my head and concluded that she was complete. "I think you're done."

She opened her eyes, again having them locked on mine. "Thanks." I couldn't help but to smile back; even if I tried to fight it, which I don't know why I would want to, I couldn't help it. I gave her a quick lick on the nose before we readjusted and lied back down.

The timing was so perfect, it was as if the whole Chama waited for our cue. The music stopped and a small badger stoop on a short tree trunk. "We are about to bring down the Moon for those interested. Help *hick-up* would be appreciated." He got down and hobbled off.

"What does that mean?" Nala asked.

"You will only see. That's the _best part_ I was talking about."

As we were lounging, continuing to watch the festivities, a small (and cute, I can't lie) jackal came up to us and offered us some snacks. They essentially were cookies so we both took one and ate them with one bite (they were kind of small). "Say, you look like a mighty strong lion. Care to help bring down the Moon?" The jackal asked me with interested eyes.

There was no way Nala couldn't see that she was hitting on me, not with the look she was giving me but she leaned forward and spoke for me. "Oh, he's very strong." I felt her give my backside a little push. "He'd be glad to help."

"Hmm. Great." The jackal walked off satisfied.

I quickly snapped my head around to face Nala. Did she really?... But she just stared at me with a confident face, a trusting smile, and a slightly raised eyebrow. I cocked my head slightly to the left a bit confused. Does she really trust me like that? If so, she's more perfect than I thought she was! "Well aren't you going to go help? They need it." She said. A smile was all the answer that was needed as I moved out from underneath the tan lioness to go help bring down the Moon.

I slowly walked over to where I thought the jackal headed and I soon found some of the Chama's bigger attendees. There was the etched up tigress that walked by us not too long ago, the panther that we saw earlier, and others. The badger was speaking to them all about what to do. Sadly, I came in at the end of the lecture so I was completely lost. The jackal soon found me and continued to watch me fumble around as I had no idea what to do. She let out a small giggle. "Come here, big guy." She jumped up to a log so we could be eye level. "Take the vine in your mouth and pull, that's it." As if it appeared out of nowhere, this large vine was practically hitting my face in the gentle nighttime breeze. I gripped it in my mouth and gave it a heavy tug. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Settle down kitty. You think you can bring it down yourself. Heh, not saying you can't big guy, but don't you think it'll be easier to do it at the same time as the others?" I looked over to the others and they stood, waiting for the badger's signal as he held his paw in the air. Finally, the badger threw his arm down and everyone started pulling. I quickly joined in.

Not long after, whatever we were pulling at gave way and we were able to pulling with much more ease. I looked up and saw the vines attached to the moon as it slowly approached us. It looked beautiful. I had always thought it was bigger but it rested right in the center of the small basin that Nala and I were lounging around. We tied down the vines and rejoined everyone. I came up to Nala, slightly stumbling a bit at one point, and laid back down next to her. "It's beautiful." She said without questioning the phenomenon as we gazed at the moon floating a few feet away from us. She didn't know but the cookies we accepted were laced. Kind of explains a lot so far I guess.

"Yeah." I simply responded. This wasn't the first time I witnessed it but it was the first time I helped out. I don't know what happened but while pulling the vine, I had no idea it was attached to the Moon until I saw it. I guess that's how altered I am.

We continued to sit and stare at the glowing orb as the badger came up to it. He stood just at the base and two female meerkats came up holding a deep bowl between the badger and the Moon. The badger pulled out a knife and made a slit in the Moon. Pouring out of the Moon was a strange multi-colored liquid that ran like water but appeared much thicker. It splashed in the bowl with some landing on the ground. The pouring stopped and the bowl started to get passed around.

Creatures would continue passing the bowl or, at their own discretion, grabbed a pawful of the substance and drank some, rubbed some on their bodies or chests or on others leaving traces of all the rainbow of colors on their fur, or gave some to others. "What?" I heard Nala ask.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." I said shyly. Once again, my sporadic charm did its work. But once again, it didn't matter.

Nala looked at me as if she was challenged. "Remember Simba? I wanted something, 'wild.'"

I looked around to see where the bowl was at. It wouldn't be too long before it made its round to us. As I scanned the area, I couldn't help but see how amazing it all was. Everyone was so free, free to do what they felt rather than what they needed to do. It was so natural too; the tribal markings on some of the creature's fur, including Nala's, the way everyone just was and acted, how some were hanging with mates that most of them just met because it felt good and right, how all the creatures were conversing and having fun with complete strangers, some were even prey and predators, but no one cared here. We were all here to let ourselves go and to be happy and free to do what we felt.

The bowl made its way to us and I grabbed a pawful of the substance and moved it over to Nala's lips. She drank it from my paw as I tilted to pour it in her mouth. It dripped from her muzzle and some even ran down her neck. When she was done drinking, she did that thing again where her eyes never left mine. It was once again pretty sexy, seeing her stare at me with that smile and those eyes, not even bothering to wipe up the running substance from her lips. I leaned closer and began licking at the running and dripping fluids on her chin and neck. I could already feel the effects.

Once I cleaned up her mess, the stains of the multi-colored liquid still relevant on her fur, I scooped another pawful and slurped it up myself. I looked at my mate and could see the world around us change. I focused more on her as the world behind her flew away at immense speeds. Her figure was so fine. And those eyes, they were like tiny cerulean moons that shone when they rested on my own tiny orbs. Her smile too, it told me many things all at once. I felt the trange urge to just dive onto her lush body but I suppressed it. She looked away, probably to see the effects of the multi-colored syrup we both consumed, and at the same time, the world returned just as fast as it ran off. I looked out to the crowd as well. It strangely looked like some of the animals were wearing masks that looked identical to their own face.

I continued to stare until I felt Nala rest her head on my shoulder. "I can feel the electricity."

"What?" I said with a light laugh.

"The electricity of the place, of everyone. I can feel it." She continued calmly. I didn't know what she meant but I couldn't deny it, I felt it too. I looked up to the sky, as it changed tints of blue and purple and molded around like oil on water, and felt myself float off with Nala still resting her head on my shoulders. We were flying. The sights of the jungle came into clear view with waterfalls and tree lines in the distance and small glowing patches of light where other Chamas must be taking place. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

Thinking as any normal person would in this state, I figured she saw the same thing that I did and I agreed. "It is beautiful." We stared at the sight for a bit, taking in the view. I looked down to our Chama and saw the small ant-like animals unfasten the vines that held down the Moon. It bumped around a bit until all the vines were detached and then floated gently up to the sky like a balloon. We watched as it nearly hit us, Nala batting at it with a paw playfully as it returned to its original post.

She snapped her head up and looked at me with the playful and eager look of a child. "Let's go run around." She said excitingly. At an instant, we were back on the ground around the now vacant small basin. We casually got up to our feet, trying to keep our drunken balance all the while, and moved away from the Chama. As we left the large crowd, we began a small chase with Nala in the lead. We jumped from ledge to ledge as the world crumbled beneath us, laughing without a worry about if we fell. I think we somehow knew we weren't going to fall. Nala made a swift jump to a tree branch with a trunk that looked surprisingly like the neck of a giraffe and quickly turned to face me once she landed. As I began the leap, she sprung off the tree branch toward me. We met halfway but soon after, I landed flat on my back with her on top of me. "Caught ya." I gave her a quick lick as a prize.

We began staring deep into each other's eyes again. I think this was really why she wanted to get away from the crowd. Being my childish self, I decided to break the moment by grabbing her and rolling her off of me and resting my body on top of hers. She let out a surprised shriek that quickly turned into a few giggles as I playfully nibbled at her shoulder. Shortly after, I slid down her chest a bit and rested my chin on her lower stomach as I grabbed my paw around her legs, staring up at her face as she looked down at mine. Our smiled mouths were left open to allow us to continue to pant from our recent activity. Nala slowly rested her arms at her side but with her paws suspended limply over her chest and our eyes relaxed to let our eyelids slip down a bit. We stared at each other for a bit before I gently swayed my chin from side to side on her lower belly between her hips, my neck flush against the in between of her legs. She let out a content giggle.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash. I turned my head slightly to look toward the sky where we both were pretty sure the sound originated from. As we gazed into the still morphing sky, we saw the Moon shatter into a million pieces. The silvery shards showered down but disappeared before they hit the ground. It was a glorious sight. We stared for a bit and this time, neither had to say anything about how the sight looked.

I soon felt like I had to say something though. "Looks like the party is getting out of hand." I told with a smile and with a tone that said I didn't care and was actually a bit interested in rejoining the festivities as it reached a wilder level.

I turned back to Nala with the same smile and look. "We have the whole night to go back once we're finished here." She said smoothly.

My smile widened. "So where were we then." I said as I pressed my head back onto her belly, nibbling at her fur.

She cocked her head back and let out an aroused laugh. "Oh, Simba!"

*o*

Later on, we continued to partake in the partying all through the night. It was amazing, having Nala experience with me the natural, sensual, care-free, exotic freedom of a Chama. I was so glad to be with my friend and now mate I guess, again. I think all the 'electircity' was wild enough for her craving. It surely was enough for me.…despite how now I kind of crave more….

I guess we'll have to go back sometime.


End file.
